1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the production of 4-alkoxy-3-pyrrolin-2-ones.
2. Prior Art
4-alkoxy-3-pyrrolin-2-ones are valuable, stable intermediate products for the synthesis of cerebrally-active 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-pyrrolidin-1-yl acetamide. It is known to produce the intermediate product by starting from 4-chloro aceto acetic acid methyl ester according to Koehler, Dissertation Bayreuth, (1985), in a yield of 15 percent. The poor yield, which does not allow any reasonable hope for an economically profitable process, is particularly disadvantageous.